The Last Companion: Parallel
by Chakat StarDust
Summary: FOURTH IN THE SERIES! The Doctor and Lupe find themselves pulled to another reality where they meet old friends and old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Third in the series! I don't own anything but the plot and my OC.

The Arrival

Lupe had come a long way in six months. Six months ago she was living in a cell, the product of a cruel scientist's ambitions. Now look at her! Travelling through the cosmos with the Doctor, her Doctor. And boy, what fun they were having. The things they'd seen, the people they'd met, and it was just fantastic. In order to bypass the many years of schooling it would take to teach her everything he knew the Doctor opted for an interesting procedure Lupe later termed as a mind meld. He basically poured his knowledge into her mind, everything he knew, she knew. The first thing she had done was spout off everything she now knew about how the TARDIS worked and then commented that she was a walking encyclopaedia. The Doctor had laughed at this; he was laughing a lot more these days thanks to Lupe. The other thing they had done in the first days was give Lupe a connection to the TARDIS. It was a very complicated process, but the end result was that Lupe now could talk to the TARDIS. This had the interesting side effect of making the TARDIS a lot more vocal. When the asked about it the TARDIS simply said she was happy to have a female to talk to. Lupe had laughed at this. As they had sailed about the cosmos Lupe discovered a love for music and books. The result was now the TARDIS had an enormous set of bookshelves and a sound system installed in her. Lupe was definitely making her mark.

~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~

How far he'd come! Six months ago he felt ready to die. Life had lost all excitement, all enjoyment. Then this skinny little string bean of a girl comes along and turns his world upside down. She cured the loneliness that was eating him up. She was there when his feeling overwhelmed him, to hold him when he cried for the people he had lost. She reminded him that life could be fun. Her wonder and excitement at everything the universe had to offer reignited the same feelings in him, feelings he had not felt for a long time. One thing they made sure to do every day was watch the sunrise. Such a simple thing but it reminded them that there was beauty in the universe. She made him see that. She made the hurt bearable and she always seemed to know how to cheer him back up. It was also great to have someone who understood what he was talking about when he went into, what Lupe affectionately termed, techno babble. She did a fair bit of it herself too, and always seemed so pleased that she understood something. He loved her. Loved watching her smile, listening to her laugh or singing, loved having her curl up beside him to sleep, he loved the way she called the TARDIS sweetie when she would talk to her, he loved her like a brother loves a little sister. That's really what they were now weren't they. She had his DNA, that made her family, but it wouldn't have mattered if she didn't, she would always be family to him. He was no longer alone.

~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~

"Come on Doctor! Yugi sounded ready to kill someone on the phone." Lupe was running about the TARDIS, getting ready for a trip back to Earth. They had tweaked all their friends' phones so that they could receive and make calls to the two Time Lords where or whenever they were in the universe. At the current moment Yugi was six months pregnant and apparently Atem wasn't allowing him out of the hub, making Yugi increasingly annoyed. The two of them had gotten married not long after Yugi found out he was pregnant (I'll write that story, I promise!). The Doctor and Lupe made sure to visit all their friends on Earth at least once a week.

Lupe tapped her foot impatiently.

'**Come on Doctor. We want to go.' **The TARDIS said silently. The Doctor looked up from whatever he was fiddling with on the console and nodded.

"Right, can't have Yugi killing his husband now can we." He joked. Lupe laughed and began punching the co-ordinates into the computer. She prepared to get underway.

"Ready?" She asked. The Doctor nodded, grinning. "Right then. Ignition!" She cried as she fired up the TARDIS. The familiar jolting sensation went through them sending anticipation through them. They never got tired of that feeling. They could hear the TARDIS singing her own joy, something most people had never heard before, unless they were connected to her.

Suddenly that song turned to a keen of confusion and pain. Another jolt went through the TARDIS, this one sickening and somehow wrong.

"What's happening?" Lupe cried, frightened by the sound of the TARDIS in pain.

"I don't know, everything's gone haywire." The Doctor was pressing buttons, trying to regain control but nothing was working. All at once a surge of energy went though the console, electrocuting the Doctor as he stood there.

"Doctor!" Lupe screamed, watching in horror as he jerked in crazy spasms, unable to let go of the console. She ran over to him and seized him around the waist. She screamed as the electricity surged through her body but she held on, pulling the Doctor's body away from the controls. He collapsed in an unconscious heap. Lupe tried to ignore the pain threatening to overwhelm her.

"Doctor?" She whispered. She brushed stray hairs off his hair, noting with worry how pale his face was. He didn't notice that the TARDIS had landed with a thump or that all power had failed.

~~~*~~~~~~*~~~

It hadn't been so bad, this last year and a half. It had hurt so much after she was left on this world, but things had gotten better. She had found love in a man who would do anything for her. She had gotten married to this man not too long ago. It had taken her awhile to convince herself that loving him was not a betrayal. She still sometimes yearned for the feeling of sailing through time and space, but then she reminded herself what she had here and knew she would not give up that for anything, not anymore. Still they wished, she and her husband, they could let him know he was forgiven. Forgiven for leaving them, for not saying goodbye.

She sat down at the kitchen table. She still couldn't get used to the size of the house they lived in. She and her husband were currently looking for their own place, but for now they were stuck in her father's massive house. She looked up from her coffee as her husband walked in.

"Morning gorgeous." He said, kissing her on the cheek before grabbing his own coffee.

"Morning sweetheart." She answered. "It's our day off, what do you want to do?" They both worked for Torchwood, in fact her husband was the director. His chocolate brown eyes glinted at her mischievously.

"I can think of a few things." He replied. They both looked up just then, a sound coming to them from outside.

She frowned. The sound was familiar, almost a sort of whirring... Her eyes widened at the same time his did. They got up from the table in a hurry and ran for the door. She yanked the door opened and gasped. Sitting on the front lawn was a very familiar blue box. She and her husband stood staring at for about five minutes but nothing happened.

"I think something's wrong." Her husband said. "Go get your key, just in case." She did as he said and ran back into the house. He cautiously approached the blue box and tried the door. It was locked. He knocked.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Are you all right?" There was no response and he was starting to get worried. His wife came running back with her key. He took the key from her and opened the door, stepping inside.

All the lights were off. He looked around, not seeing anyone. His wife came up behind him.

"Where is he?" she whispered, freaked out by the darkness inside the box. He pointed to the floor, hand shaking. She looked and there, sprawled on the floor, was a very familiar man with messy brown hair, looking like he was dead. He made to move towards the fallen man, but a furious howl rent the air and a white blur came towards him, brandishing a staff. He moved out of the way of the impending blow and grabbed the staff, pressing his hands over top of the staff wielders, lifting it above the head of his attacker. It was a girl, small but wiry. His eyes widened at the sight of two soft wolf-like ears poking out of her wild white hair.

The girl stared up at him, a mixture of pain and confusion in her glowing blue-gold eyes. Her eyes flickered to the fallen man and back to the other. A soft murmur of bewilderment escaped her throat. He let go of the staff and she stumbled backwards, her eyes not leaving his. His wife moved out from behind him to have a look at the girl. At the sight of her the girl's eyes widened further and she moved forward a step. She stared at her for a moment, before a sunny smile crossed her face.

"You're Rose Tyler." She said with wonder in her voice. Her eyes then rolled back and she collapsed in a dead faint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
Wolf: Well what do you think of that first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I'm kind of mean to my characters aren't I? They're always getting hurt. Anyways, don't own shit but Lupe and the plot.

Lupe

Rose ran to the small girl's side. She lifted her up and cradled her in her arms. Her husband's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, boss? We just picked up a massive spike of alien tech in your area._"

"Yeah, it's being taken care of, don't worry about it." He closed the phone and looked at Rose. "Let's get them inside." He said, picking up the fallen man. Rose stood up with the girl in her arms and followed him.

_'What? I'm being carried. My eyelids are so heavy, wonder why that is. _

"Put her down in here."

'_A bed? I'm being laid down. I can't move my body, the limbs feel so heavy.'_

"Rose? Rose, what's going on?"

'_Who's that? Sounds female.'_

"It's all right mum, don't worry."

"Who is she?"

"We don't know. He was with the Doctor."

'_Where is the Doctor? Is he alright?'_

"She's a little young isn't she? Wonder if he's-"

"The Doctor's not like that Jackie. I should know."

'_Wait, who's that? He sounds familiar. I wish my body would move.'_

"How is he? Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know Rose."

'_Get up! Get up get up get up!'_

A sudden surge of adrenaline went through Lupe and she sat bolt upright. The three people in the room were startled and backed off.

"Where is he?" Lupe asked. She didn't bother waiting for an answer though and bolted out of the room. She followed the familiar scent and slammed a door open, revealing the Doctor lying on a bed, face as pale as death. She cautiously moved to his side. Carefully she lowered herself down next to him on the bed and placed her head on his chest, closing her eyes to listen. She looked up to see Rose, her mum and a man who looked exactly like her Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Only one heart is beating." Lupe stated calmly.

"Yeah, but he's not dying at all. Are you all right? You gave us quite a scare in the TARDIS-"

"The TARDIS!" Lupe screamed, running out the door.

"Blimey, she's fast!" Rose and the Doctor doppelganger ran after her.

Lupe wrenched open the door of the TARDIS, the other two a step behind her.

"Hello?" Lupe called, lacing her hands on the console. "Come on sweetie, talk to me."

'**Lupe?'**

"Yeah, it's me sweetie. You Ok?" Rose and the doppelganger looked in confusion as the girl seemed to converse with herself. Her massive ears twitched as though listening. Finally she patted the console affectionately and turned back to the two who were watching her.

"She says she's alright. She needs to recharge, though, before we can get back, if we can get back. Oh, and she says hello to you two." She smiled brightly, albeit tiredly.

"I thought only the Doctor could talk to the TARDIS." Rose was confused. She looked at her husband, but he was equally confused.

"That's the way it's supposed to be. Who are you?" He asked.

"I... ooooh dizzy." The girl collapsed to the ground. The doppelganger ran to her side and picked her up.

"Maybe you should rest." The girl looked at him with deeply intelligent eyes and nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into his chest. He gave Rose a gentle smile and headed back in the house.

Just as he got to the girl's room, she stopped him.

"Wait." She looked up at him. "Can you bring me to the Doctor, please?" He looked into her worried eyes and nodded. When they got to the Doctor's room, they found Jackie pulling back the Doctor's shirt and staring with a look of horror. The doppelganger put the girl down and moved to her side.

"What's wrong Jackie?"

"What's wrong? Look at him!" The doppelganger stared at the massive scars crisscrossing the Doctor's chest.

"What happened?" Rose looked at the scars, tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly a small hand came through and traced the scars.

"It's ok, they're fairly old now, they're not painful anymore."

"But where did they come from?" Rose asked. The girl sighed and sat on the bed, softly stroking the Doctor's sweat-soaked hair.

"It's a long story, and I'd prefer it if I had him to help me tell it." She stated. She looked at the doppelganger. "You're the meta-crisis Doctor, the half-human, aren't you?"

"Yes, my name is Don Lord now." He said.

"Don." She thought for a moment. "For Donna?" He nodded.

"Without her I wouldn't exist, I thought it was fitting." She nodded at this.

"Well, you seem to know who we are, but who are you." Jackie sounded annoyed.

"I'm Lupe."

"Loop? What kind of name is that? Loop the loop." Jackie was definitely in a mood.

"Jackie, be nice please." Don said. Lupe was smiling in amusement.

"Not L-O-O-P, L-U-P-E." She laughed.

"Sounds like the French word for wolf." Don stated and was rewarded with a grin and a nod.

"Thought it was fitting." She said, tugging on her ears. Then she yawned widely, showing off her sharp canines.

"Rest." Don told her. "We'll talk when you both feel better." Lupe nodded and curled up next to the Doctor, head on his chest, immediately asleep. Rose smiled at the sight.

"Aww, she looks like a puppy curled up next to him like that."

"Looks like he was finally able to find someone to make him happy again."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~~~~*~~

Wolf: Review plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: Oh, by the way forgot to mention for those who are just reading this story, in order to understand who Lupe is and what the hell is going on, you need to read my other two Last Companion stories; The First Adventure and the oneshot Surprise! Believe me you will be less confused if you do. OK so don't own anything but the plot and Lupe.

Making Friends

Lupe woke up as the sun was setting feeling a lot better. She lay still for a moment, listening. She lifted her head and looked at the Doctor, a slight frown on her face. She pressed her head against his chest again to confirm what she had thought she had heard. A smile crossed her face; both his hearts were beating now. Of course the one was slow and slightly erratic, but it was beating, which was a good sign. She gently stroked his soft brown hair and kissed him gently on the forehead. The door creaked open slowly and Don popped his head in.

"Oh hey!" He whispered. "You're awake. Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you."

"Can I come in?" He asked, feeling awkward.

"Of course!" She sat at the edge of the bed and he sat in a chair facing her. They stared at each other for a moment, intelligent brown eyes looking into equally intelligent blue ones.

"So, are you an alien of some kind?" He finally asked.

"Some kind, yes." She replied mysteriously.

"Never seen one like you before."

"And you never will. I'm, as Sunny from I, Robot said, unique." She smiled again.

"How so?" She sighed.

"Like I said before it's a long story and it's easier to tell if he helps me." She looked at her hands. "Some parts of the story are extremely painful." They didn't say anything for awhile. Don found himself staring at the soft looking ears poking out of her hair.

"May I?" he asked, reaching out tentatively. She inclined towards him and he softly stroked her ears. She hummed softly when he rubbed along the base of them, absolutely fascinated.

"What are you doing!" Jackie was standing in the doorway, looking scandalized.

"Jackie! Jackie wait-"It was too late, Jackie had fled. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm in for it now. Guess from her view point..." he sighed again.

"I can sort of see where she's coming from, I find nothing sexual about getting a scratch behind the ears." She shrugged at him.

"You were looking pretty euphoric though." She laughed at this.

"Ever seen a dog get a scratch behind the ears? His eyes close and he just goes into a state of bliss." She pointed to herself. "Same deal with me. It's like getting a back massage from a friend. Nothing sexual about that." Suddenly her ears perked and they could hear someone coming up the stairs towards them at a rapid pace.

"Mum, what's this all about?" Rose groaned as she was dragged into the room. Jackie pointed an accusatory finger at Don.

"He was feeling her up, the pervert. Go on deny it." Lupe tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh, you think this is funny, little miss home wrecker."

"I think that you thinking that someone scratching my ears is sexual in any way is pretty funny, yeah." Jackie looked about ready to explode. She raised her arm to slap her. "You hit me I'll hit back, and I hit hard." Her eyes flashed completely gold for a moment and Jackie backed off. "Look Rose, what happened is that Don was curious about my ears and I let him examine them. It's not his fault having someone scratch my ears puts me a drug-induced-like state. Honest, we weren't doing anything nasty." She finished, speaking gently. "I would never hurt you like that." Rose stared into the deeply intelligent, gentle and strangely inhuman eyes and nodded.

"Alright." She took a step towards Lupe. "So what you're saying is that if anyone scratched you behind the ears it-"

"Would send me into an altered state of being similar to that of a pot-induced mindfuck? Yeah!" Lupe grinned at her. Rose grinned back and snickered.

"You're funny, I like you."

"What? You're going to trust her just like that?" Jackie threw up her hands. "I don't believe it, you're mad! I don't trust her one bit." Lupe turned to her and fixed her with her blue-gold eyes. Jackie found herself unable to look away.

"Jackie Tyler. Ever protective of your little girl, just like he said.' Lupe softly ruffled the sleeping Doctor's hair. "You know what else he said?" Jackie shook her head, mistrust in her eyes. "He told me that you were stubborn as a mule, but would do anything to make your daughter happy, and he admired you for that."

"He said that?" Jackie was stunned; she always thought the Doctor didn't like her.

"Know what else?" Jackie shook her head again. Lupe looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. "If I ever had a mother, I'd want her to be like you." Jackie's heart softened at these words.

"You don't have a mum?" Lupe shook her head. "Oh sweetie." Jackie moved to Lupe's side and enveloped her in a warm embrace. "What happened to your mum?"

"Nothing. I just never had one." Jackie pulled away, looking confused.

"How is that possible? Is it an alien thing?"

"No, just a me thing."

"But how?"

"The story is easier to tell if I have the Doctor for emotional support, so is it alright if we wait?"

"Of course it's all right." Don moved to ruffle her hair. Lupe caught a glint of gold out of the corner of her eye and grabbed his hand, bringing it in front of her face. A simple gold band glinted at her from on his ring finger. She looked at him and then at Rose, who had an identical ring on her own ring finger. Lupe's face split into a huge grin and she leaned forwards and bear hugged Don, to his intense surprise.

"Congratulations! Both of you." Lupe got up and gave Rose an equally happy bear hug. She laughed and hugged her back. "When did it happen?"

"About four months ago." Rose replied. Lupe hugged her again and then yawned.

"I think you'd best get some sleep, sweetheart." Jackie softly kissed Lupe's head and left the room.

"Goodnight." Lupe called to all of them as they left. She went back to the bed and pulled the covers over her, curling up next to her Doctor and slipping quickly into slumber.

Lupe awoke to the sensation of someone stroking her hair. Sitting up she met the tired eyes of the Doctor.

"You're awake." Lupe whispered, softly brushing hairs off his forehead.

"Yeah, feeling a bit better." The Doctor whispered back. "Come on, we're going to miss the sunrise. Lupe smiled at him. The Doctor tried to sit up, but found he didn't have the strength. Lupe opened the curtains and then, climbing up on the bed, propped the Doctor up against her, wrapping her arms around his waist. The Doctor leaned back against her and entwined his fingers with hers.

Don opened the door quietly to check on the two of them and froze. The Doctor and Lupe were watching the sunrise, the Doctor secure in Lupe's arms. He smiled at the picture they made and closed the door, knowing better than to intrude.

~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

Wolf: So how about that?


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: if any of you out there have any ideas of adventures for Lupe and the Doctor, let me know and I'll see if I can make a story out of them. I don't own Doctor Who, YGO or Torchwood.

Getting Better

The Doctor fell back asleep immediately after watching the sun rise. Rose and Don had gone to work, and with Rose's dad away on business and Tony at preschool, Jackie was the only one in the house. Jackie came in the room bearing a tray with pancakes, bacon, fruit and tea.

"Thought you might be hungry." She sat in a chair.

"Thank you Jackie." Lupe took a sip of tea and dug into her breakfast.

"Nice to see a girl with an appetite. Not like some of those stick figure girls you see in the magazines." Lupe nodded her agreement, her mouth full of pancake. She swallowed.

"Yeah, I love food, can't see why someone would starve themselves just so they can look like some anorexic prima donna."

"I know, I'm glad my Rose was never concerned with all that." Jackie paused, thinking. "Lupe?"

"Hmm?" Lupe looked up at her.

"If... If you ever wanted a mum..." Jackie stopped, looking embarrassed. Lupe's eyes softened and she put down the tray of food and warmly embraced her.

"Thank you. I would love that Jackie." Jackie smiled.

"Better start calling me mum then, plum." Lupe smiled and hugged her again. The she jumped up off the bed.

"Ugh, I need to change my clothes."

"I can get you something of Rose's."

"Ah, that won't work so well. For one thing, Rose is taller than I am, and then there's this." Lupe grabbed her tail and waved it in front of her.

"I can see why that might be a problem." Jackie laughed. Lupe took her by the hand and dragged her outside to the TARDIS.

"Hello darling!" Lupe called as she bounded through the TARDIS door.

'**Lupe! You're all right!'**

"I most certainly am, and the Doctor's getting better. How are you feeling?"

'**Still fairly drained, and I don't know how to get back across to our world.' **She sounded apologetic. Lupe patted the console fondly.

"That's ok sweetie, we'll figure it out together once the Doctor's better." She turned to see Jackie staring at her quizzically.

"Who were you talking to?"

"The TARDIS. It, well she, is alive."

"I didn't know that."

"Learn something new every day, huh?" Lupe gave her an affectionate smile and then started going through the clothes hanging on the walls. Jackie had a look around the TARDIS.

"It's different, from before I mean."

"That's right. Most of the updates are mine. The bookshelf, the speakers, etc." Lupe said to her, rummaging through clothes. "Ah, ha!' She cried and brought out some new clothes. A few minutes later she was dressed in a pair of green camo pants, a green t-shirt with small gold flowers and a black button up t-shirt over top. As always the plaid converse were on her feet.

The day passed uneventful. The Doctor didn't wake up again, but his heartbeats were stronger and his breathing had deepened into regular sleep breathing. Don came in at the end of the day to talk to Lupe.

"How is he going to take the news that me and Rose are married?" He asked her, worry in his eyes. "Do you think he'll be upset?"

"I think it will definitely be a shock to the system for him, and yeah I think he'll get upset." She bit her lip. "I think it will just remind him of what he's lost. I'm sure he'll wait 'till he's alone to give in to his emotions, but I know it will happen."

"And what happens then?"

"I stay with him until he's ready to face the world again, no matter how long that takes." He smiled at her. "What?"

"I think he's very lucky to have you with him."

Lupe wasn't sure what woke her up, until a finger poked her in the ear. She shook her head, earning a chuckle from the man whose chest she was lying on. She sat up, frowning down at the grinning Doctor. She looked at the clock drowsily.

"Its 3am, go back to sleep." She plunked herself back down to sleep, but she was poked again. This time she poked back. He poked her again and she responded with another poke. This continued for a few minutes, both of them trying to smother giggles. Finally, they tried of the game and just grinned at each other.

"You're better." Lupe whispered, nuzzling him.

"Yeah, and hungry enough to eat a horse." She smirked at him.

"I'll go see if I can find you something to eat, 'kay?" He nodded and she padded silently downstairs to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back with a plate full of peanut butter and banana sandwiches, something the Doctor had recently discovered and thought was delicious, a bag of carrots and small carton of chocolate milk. The Doctor finished everything in record time.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." Lupe remarked with amusement.

"Yeah, where are we?" The Doctor looked around with confusion.

"You'll find out later. Just know that we are with friends." The Doctor nodded and then yawned, his full stomach making him drowsy again. "Go back to sleep." The Doctor complied happily. Lupe curled herself up next to him, once again slipping into slumber.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: I think one of my favourite parts of writing is opening my email and seeing that someone has reviewed my work or added me to their favourites. It's nice to know that people enjoy my work and I'm sure all you other authors out there feel the same way. Anyways, don't own anything but my OCs and the plot.

Bittersweet Reunion

Lupe awoke to find a pair of arms wrapped protectively around her. She smiled and gently shook the sleeping man on the shoulder.

"Wake up." She whispered with affection in her voice. "Wake up sleepyhead. We're going to miss the sunrise." He sighed and opened his deep eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." He replied, sitting up. She pulled him to his feet and put a blue dressing gown on him. She then grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs and out to the backyard.

The view was incredible. The property was on the edge of a cliff, below which the ocean glittered and sparkled in the rising sun. The Doctor let out a gasp of amazement and lowered himself onto the grass, pulling Lupe into his lap. The sunrise was spectacular, as it was every morning. When the sun had risen fully Lupe brought the Doctor to the TARDIS so he could change and reassure the worried ship that he was indeed alright. Lupe promised to be back later and led the Doctor back out again, dressed in a grey pin-striped suit with blue converse. She was dressed in artfully patched jeans, an open white men's work shirt, black tank top and plaid converse.

"Wait here." She told him, sitting him down on a couch in the living room. He looked around, wondering who lived in this huge place.

Lupe knocked on the bedroom door, feeling apprehensive. She knew that this meeting was going to end with old wounds being torn open, but there was nothing for it. She also knew that no matter what happened she would be there for him. The door opened and Don poked his head out, looking drowsy.

"He's awake."

"I'll get Rose up. Can you get Jackie?"

"Yeah." He closed the door and she moved down the hall to Jackie's room.

"Jackie. Mum? I'm coming in, ok?" Lupe opened the door and went in to find Jackie sitting up in bed with a smile on her face. Lupe felt a grin creep onto her own face. "What?" She laughed.

"You called me mum."

"You said I could."

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it." Jackie pulled her into her lap. "Now, what is it?"

"The Doctor's awake."

"Is he? We'd better go say hello then." Jackie rummaged around and put on a red dressing gown. They walked out of the room to find Don and Rose waiting for them. Lupe gave them both an anxious smile and headed downstairs, the three of them trailing behind.

"There you are!" The Doctor cried as she walked into the living room. "I was starting to-" He trailed off as he caught sight of the three people coming in behind Lupe. He stared, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks. "How?"

"Somehow you fell through to our world." Don answered softly. "Not sure how, but we're working on it."

"You ok, Doctor?" Rose's voice was like music to his ears. "We were very worried when we found you."

"Never been better." He said with a smile. He would be content just to stare at her all day. Don sensed this and cleared his throat. The Doctor looked at him.

"You look like you've done well for yourself, Doctor." It was weird addressing someone who was essentially him.

"It's Don now, Don Lord."

"Don? After Donna I'm guessing." The Doctor's smile disappeared. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"I know what should have happened. But did it?" Don's eyes grew sad as the Doctor nodded sorrowfully. "Poor Donna. But, that's not what we want to talk about." Don rubbed his hands together and sat down. "We want to know what exactly you've been up to, specifically to do with Lupe. Where did you find her?"

"It's a long story, and I suppose in order to understand, I have to let Lupe tell her story first, don't I?" Lupe nodded, took a deep breath and began to speak.

~~~*~~~~*~~~

Everyone was silent after the tale had been told. Don was staring at Lupe, his face unreadable. The Doctor watched him, wondering if he felt cheated by Lupe's Time Lord abilities. Don absentmindedly rubbed his wedding band. The Doctor noticed and looked at it, brow furrowing. He looked at Rose and, sure enough, there was a wedding band on her finger as well. The Doctor felt like his hearts had stopped. Rose and Don looked at him concerned.

"Congratulations." The Doctor managed to say. He seemed to be struggling with himself and his eyes were over bright. He rubbed at his eyes. "Um, where's the loo?"

"Second on the left." Jackie looked at him confused. The Doctor nodded and left the room. Lupe sighed and lowered her head. After a moment she got up and left as well.

"Well, that went well." Don murmured.

The Doctor locked the bathroom door behind him and leaned against the sink. He struggled against the tears threatening to spill down his face.

"Doctor?" Lupe sounded worried. "Doctor can you open the door please?" Lupe heard the lock click and the door opened. She stepped in, eyes locking with the Doctor's and locked the door behind her. They stared at each other for a moment before the Doctor's face crumpled and tears when spilling down his cheeks. Lupe caught him and lowered them both to the floor, wrapping her arms around him. He pressed his face into her chest and sobbed like a lost child.

"I've lost her, I've really lost her." He sounded so broken.

"Shh, it's ok." Lupe stroked his hair softly. They stayed like that for awhile until the Doctor had calmed down somewhat. "Doctor?" he looked up at her with dull eyes. "Why don't you go upstairs? I can tell them you're not feeling well and be up there as soon as I can, 'kay?" The Doctor nodded slowly and pushed himself to his feet. He walked out and up the stairs, head down and arms hanging down at his sides. Lupe stared after him, worry etched on her face before running back to the living room.

"Sorry, but the Doctor's not feeling well. He's gone back to bed and I'm going to see to him, 'kay?"

"Do you need any help?' Jackie asked.

"No, thank you mum, I'm fine." With that Lupe turned and ran up the stairs. Jackie was soon distracted by the sounds of Tony waking up, leaving Don and Rose to themselves.

Rose grew in a shuddering breath. Don looked at her in concern. There were tears spilling down her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"His eyes, they looked so lost." She buried her face in her hands. "I've hurt him."

"Shh, there now it's not your fault." He gently wrapped his arms around Rose. "Do you regret marrying me now?"

"Of course not! I could never regret that. I just wish-" Don wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I know." He sighed. "Why don't you go to work?" She looked at him ,slightly confused. "It may take your mind off things." She nodded at that.

"Hard to think about much else when you're dealing with runaway Weevils, isn't it." He smiled at her, happy that she was trying to cheer up. "You coming?"

"In a little bit. There's something I need to do first."

~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: Hiya! I`m not going to bore you with a long speech so... I don`t own nothing but the plot and my OCs, so let`s go!

Healing the Hurt

Don walked up the stairs and to the Doctor`s room. Biting his lip, he cracked open the door. Lupe was sitting against the wall on the bed. The Doctor was lying against her, head against her chest, face turned away from him. His arms were limp by his sides. He looked like a broken doll. Lupe had one arm wrapped around his chest and the other was softly stroking his hair. She looked at Don, not saying a word.

"Can I talk to him alone?" Lupe murmured something to the Doctor, who nodded slowly. Lupe carefully lifted herself out of his grip and left the room. The Doctor turned himself over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands. Don came and sat down beside him. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"I suppose you feel I deserve this, for abandoning you here." The Doctor's voice was barely audible. Don stared at him, startled.

"No, no, of course not. I forgave you for that long ago, so did she." Don placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "You were right, I did need her to make me better. I look at myself now, the way I was, how angry and vengeful I was and I cringe. You did the right thing, for both of us."

"I know that, but-"

"But you're regretting making the decision." The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't regret it."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because she has me," The Doctor raised his head, dull, tear-filled eyes meeting his. "but I can never have her." Don pulled the Doctor into a hug, letting the other man cry into his shoulder.

"Let me tell you something, what you did for Rose was incredibly selfless, and I am eternally in your debt for it, and for my life." Don paused for a moment. "You could have left me on the Crucible after what I did, you could have abandoned me on some god-forsaken planet somewhere, but instead you give me the one thing that we love the most. And I am so thankful for that." The Doctor sighed softly and allowed himself to relax in Don's arms. They stayed silent for a few moments.

"This is kind of odd." The Doctor muttered.

"What is?"

"This hug, it's like hugging myself, weird." Don snickered at this and let go. The Doctor looked at him, amusement in his eyes. "Never really got a chance to really talk to you, did I? Suppose it doesn't really matter, we are after all, for all intents and purposes, the same person." Don nodded and laughed at that.

The door burst open and Lupe pounced on the Doctor.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You!" Don cried, grabbing her around the waist and tickling her. Lupe squirmed and tried to get away, but to no avail.

"Help me Doctor!" She cried, laughing.

"Hold her still, Don, she's most ticklish on the bottoms of her feet!" The Doctor pulled off one of Lupe's converse and started to tickle her toes, sending Lupe into gales of laughter.

"Don, I forgot- What are you doing?" Rose stood in the doorway, wondering whether to laugh or scold.

"Their trying to tickle me to death, help me Rose!" She smiled at this mischievously.

"Oh, Don's ticklish right under his ribs." Don's eyes widened at this and Lupe took the hint and began to tickle him. He fell back laughing and Lupe pounced on him, tickling him more.

"Ah, ha! Now the tables are turned!"

"Hello? Anyone home?" A voice rang out from downstairs.

"Daddy!" Cried Rose and bolted out the door. Lupe released Don and allowed him to sit up.

"Well then." He said, trying to catch his breath. "Shall we go say hello?" Lupe linked her arms with the Doctor and Don and they proceeded out of the room. The Doctor started humming We're off to See the Wizard. Lupe grinned and then began to sing softly. Soon all three of them were singing at the top of their lungs as they came to the stairs.

Rose, Jackie and Pete looked up as they heard the sound of three very loud voices.

"Because, because, because, because, becaaauuuussssse. Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OOOZZZZZZZ!!" Pete stared at the three of them in confusion as they descended the stairs.

"Looking a little puzzled there Pete." Don stated happily.

"Not surprising, I mean I look exactly like you, and Lupe is, well, Lupe." The Doctor tugged Lupe's ears fondly.

"What exactly is going on? Why are there two of Don?" Pete demanded.

"Oh, there's only one Don, I'm the Doctor." Pete's face grew angry at that.

"So, finally come back have you? After all you've done? Now you waltz in here to take Rose back? Well you're too late Doctor, she doesn't need you anymore and I want you out of my house and out of our lives for good." He screamed furiously. Lupe stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"Geez, calm down, we're not here to take anyone. And as for getting out of here, we will as soon as we figure out how." She looked mildly concerned. "We're already two days late, Yugi's going to murder us."

"Yes, never mess with a pregnant man, not good for the health." The Doctor agreed.

"Pregnant man?" Pete looked even more confused.

"Long story. Umm, why don't we all go out to the TARDIS and we can explain while we try to figure out what we need to do to get back home, 'kay?" Lupe looked at everyone cheerfully before bounding away in the direction of the TARDIS.

"She doesn't stay still for very long does she?" Jackie noted.

"It's even worse if you give her caffeine." The Doctor replied.

"Come on you lot, get a move on!"

~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~

Wolf: review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I don't own YGO, Doctor Who or Torchwood.

Arguments and Accusations

Pete, Jackie, Rose, Don and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS. Lupe had turned on the music and the sounds of I Just Can't Wait to be King filtered through the speakers. Lupe, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Jackie asked. Suddenly, Lupe's head popped out of a hole in the floor.

"Took you long enough, didn't it.' She grinned at them. "Now, can someone give me a hand down here? Some of the supports got knocked loose." Don rolled up his sleeves and hopped down beside her. The Doctor busied himself checking all the systems on console. Jackie watched as Rose wandered around, lost in memories.

"Been awhile since you been in here." She commented. "Do you miss it?" Everyone froze, waiting for Rose's answer.

"I'll always miss it, mum, but I like my life now, so you don't have to worry about me sodding off without so much as a goodbye again." She hugged her mother.

"I said I wanted answers, remember?" Pete sounded aggravated.

"Then its answers you'll get!" Lupe replied cheerfully. "What do you want to know?"

"First of all, what are you?"

"A genetic experiment created by humans, originally only a wolf-human hybrid, but then six months ago I was changed into a human-wolf-Time Lord hybrid." Pete blinked.

"A hybrid? Like Don?"

"Yeah, only I'm mostly - Oof! – Time Lord now, about 95% I think."

"So then does that mean you age like him." Pete jerked his head at the Doctor.

"Age, regenerate, yup, the whole kaboodall!" Pete looked down at Don.

"So how does Don feel about this?" Pete asked. "You got everything he was meant to have. How do you feel about that Don?"

"I don't really care to tell you the truth." Don replied.

"Why?"

"Because, since I am, for all intents and purposes, physically human, I can be with the one person that I love the most." Don stared at Rose, love in his deep eyes. "I couldn't do that if I were fully Time Lord, I couldn't do that to her."

"What do you mean?"

"When a Time Lord is dying, they regenerate, change into an entirely different person in order to avoid death." Rose explained. "The Doctor left Don here because Don couldn't do that."

"I don't see why regeneration's a bad thing Rosie, you'd keep him longer."

"But it wouldn't be the same person I love. How would you feel if Jackie all the sudden changed how she looked entirely and got a different personality?" Rose sounded upset. "I went through that once with the Doctor and it was painful back then, how do you think it would be for me now?" Pete looked shocked as he began to understand.

"So he left Don here –"

"So she could be happy." The Doctor nodded. "Because, Don is me, except for being part human anyways. It was the only thing that I could do in order to see her happy."

"And in so doing, you gave up the person that you loved." Pete stared at the Doctor, new-found respect shining in his eyes. "How were you ever able to be that selfless?"

"Because if you love something, you let it go, if that's the best thing for them." Lupe replied. "it's not about what's easy, but what's going to make them happy, that's love. Do you have any more questions?" Pete shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, you said something about a pregnant **man**?"

"Uh-huh, his name is Yugi and he's six months along now-"

"And ready to tear his husband apart." The Doctor interrupted with an amused gleam in his eye.

"Why is that?" Jackie asked.

"Because Atem won't let him do anything anymore, for fear he'll hurt the babies and Yugi is getting tired of sitting on his ass." Lupe laughed.

"Babies?" The Doctor looked mildly confused.

"Yeah, they found out its twins, didn't I tell you?" The Doctor shook his head. "Must have slipped my mind." She shrugged, returning to her work.

"How did he get pregnant?" Pete asked.

"We don't know, it just happened." The Doctor shrugged his own shoulders. "Anymore questions?"

"Can you start at the beginning of the tale, because I'm in the dark."

"Alright-" Lupe and the Doctor told their tale again, working all the while.

The telling was done, but the three still worked. Pete sat cross-legged, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Your tale is, quite unbelievable."

"No more unbelievable than some of the things I've seen and you believe me, don't you?" Rose asked her father. He smiled.

"I do, you're right."

Suddenly the TARDIS whirred to life. The Doctor looked triumphant for a moment, then his smile disappeared. Something was wrong, the TARDIS was making that pained keening noise from before. Lupe's eyes widened at the sound.

"Don, get out of here!" She called, scrambling up out of the depths of the TARDIS, Don hard on her heels, frightened by the urgency in her voice. "Doctor, come away from the console!" The Doctor backed away as fast as he could, making sure everyone else was away as well. Sparks of electricity ran through the center of the TARDIS, crackling menacingly. After a few moments the sparks died away and the TARDIS sighed in relief. Cautiously they approached the console.

"I don't think that being pulled here was random." Lupe had a frown on her face. Don nodded.

"I think it's time to get Torchwood involved."

~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Sorry this didn't come sooner, my family was up to see me this weekend, so I spent most of my weekend being mauled by my sisters.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: All the Torchwood characters in this are made up, so don't bug me. I don't own YGO, Torchwood or Doctor Who.

Another Torchwood

Don led them through the corridors to the main Torchwood hub. It was in the same location as the Torchwood hub in the other Cardiff. Lupe wore a black trenchcoat and a red bandana over her hair to hide her ears and tail.

"I have to warn you, some of our team is a little odd." He grimaced. "Plus, they are extremely protective of Rose, and so don't expect a warm welcome." Lupe looked at the Doctor.

"Oh, don't worry, this hasn't been our day for warm welcomes." The Doctor replied.

"Been watching Star Wars, have you?" Rose looked amused.

"Yup, all 6, but I do think the original trilogy was much better." Lupe replied. Rose and Lupe continued to chat about Star Wars as the doors to the hub opened and they stepped inside.

"Don! Where have you been? We just got another one of those strange energy readings, and this time it was stronger." A big, bear of a man strode towards them. He had bleached blond hair and wide grey eyes set into a boyish face. "You been gone an awful lot-" He stopped dead when he caught sight of the Doctor. "You. YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW HOW MESSED UP SHE WAS AFTER YOU LEFT? BOTH TIMES! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY DON WAS HERE TO HELP HER THIS TIME. AND NOW YOU'RE HERE TO COME AND STEAL HER BACK, BUT OH NO, YOU SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT IT AND I'LL HAVE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS!" He shook his fist at the Doctor, his face twisted in rage.

"Drake? Drake what's all the yelling about?" A petite Asian woman carrying a stack of files came around the corner, a worried expression on her face. Her short, spiked black hair had a streak of electric blue running through it. A pair of glasses perched on her button-like nose, black eyes peered out of them. She froze when she saw the Doctor.

"It's you-" She started.

"The ghost of Christmas past." Lupe interrupted, feeling left out.

"V for Vendetta!" Rose cried and high fived her. "That's one of me and Suki's favourite movies, right Suki?"

"Yeah." Suki instantly smiled at the strange-looking white haired girl. "We also like the Matrix movies, seen them?"

"Seen them, loved them, own them." Lupe leaned against the Doctor. "I've turned him into quite the movie buff, haven't I?" She grinned up at him cheekily and he grinned back.

"So this your new squeeze then?" Drake interrupted.

"Oh, that's disgusting." The Doctor and Lupe cried at the same time.

"That'd be like shagging my own brother, gross!" Lupe cried, a look of disgust on her face. "I mean come on!" She shook her head and the bandanna fell off, revealing her ears. Drake and Suki looked at her in shock. Suki was the first to recover and she reached out to tentatively stroke the ears.

"They're real!" She cried, gently tugging them. "And soft, like velvet."

"And that's not all." Lupe grinned wider, showing off her pointed canines. She dropped her coat, revealing her tail.

"Ah! You have a tail!" Suki was delighted. "That's so cute! You're so cute!" She pulled Lupe into a bear hug, revealing a strength that belayed her size.

"Why is it that Lupe always gets the hugs? What about me?" The Doctor said in a mock hurt voice. Suki turned to him and looked at him. She knew that most were mad at this man for leaving Rose, but she couldn't help but like him, with his wide, impish grin and friendly eyes. She grabbed him in a bear hug as well.

"Happy?" She asked him.

"Very." He replied.

Suki? How can you do that? After all he's done, leaving Rosie here while he goes off gallivanting around the universe as if nothing happened, the cold-hearted bastard."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lupe roared. Everyone turned to stare at her in shock, even the Doctor. He had never seen her this angry before. "I'm tired of people acting like he's got no feelings. You think it was easy for him to leave, especially the last time. Do you think it was easy, leaving her in the care of someone else? You know why he did it? Because Don couldn't break her heart by turning into someone else. He gave her up because he loves her, and you all act like he did it to hurt her. Well guess what. He was hurt too." She looked at him, hesitating a moment. He nodded at her, telling her it was ok to continue. "I met him a year after it happened. By that point the life had left his eyes. He was dying inside, filled with guilt, sorrow and loss. Then he was captured, tortured and imprisoned because of cruel scientists. And, oh yeah, after that _fun_ experience, he now has night terrors. I fail to see how that is gallivanting, how about you?" Lupe stood there, quivering with anger and sadness, eyes pooling with tears. Drake's anger dissipated as he watched the Doctor draw Lupe in a warm embrace, softly soothing her. He softly cleared his throat.

"Ah, I'd like to apologize for my outburst. I had to deal with Rose's depression after both times you left, and I kind of started to hate you. Can you forgive me?" Lupe looked at him, all traces of anger gone.

"Of course, I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge." She grimaced. "I'd like to apologize for my own outburst. I'm not usually like that. It kind of scared me actually."

"You're not the only one." The Doctor said.

"How did you get here anyways, I thought that no one could get between realities?" Suki asked.

"We don't know, but we believe it has something to do with that strange energy reading we've been getting." Don replied, looking at a computer screen. "The first one occurred about the time the TARDIS appeared and the one today coincides with the TARDIS reactivating earlier."

"We just have to figure out what's causing it." The Doctor murmured, while taking a good look around the Torchwood hub. "This place is brilliant. Much more advanced than our Torchwoods."

"All the upgrades happened after Don took over." Drake said with pride. "Everything's gotten better since he came."

"Not surprising." Lupe replied. "Is there more people on the team?"

"Oh yeah, they're out on Weevil hunt, that's all." Suki turned as the doorway opened. "Speak of the devil!" Three people came in, dragging a Weevil on a leash behind them. The three newcomers stopped when they saw the Doctor, jaws dropping in surprise. The Weevil took advantage of their distractedness and lunged forward, jerking the leash out of their hands. The Weevil lurched towards Rose and Suki, probably thinking they looked like an easy kill.

Suddenly Lupe stepped in the way of the Weevil. Ignoring the cries to get away, she flattened her ears against her head and bared her teeth. She snarled and then opened her mouth and let loose and inhuman roar. The Weevil stopped dead and stared at her. She advanced it, still snarling. The Weevil began to back away, emitting soft whining sounds. One of the three who had come in grabbed the leash and tugged it. The Weevil went, obviously wanting to be away from Lupe.

"How'd you do that?" a gangly red haired, green eyed man asked her. His accent was Scottish.

"Weevils don't like me, they can sense that I'm a predator. I'm Lupe."

"I'm Colin." He shook her hand. A tall black man with a short Mohawk and hazel eyes pushed him out of the way and pumped her hand enthusiastically.

"I'm Jamal! I love your shoes!" he grinned at her. "I'm gay, if you couldn't figure that out, is that a problem?"

"Absolutely not! Some of our best friends are gay, right Doctor?"

"Yup." He said rather distractedly. He and Don were working on the computers. The final member of the team came back from putting the Weevil in a holding cell. She was about the same height as Rose, with pale skin, curly black hair with dyed purple streaks running through it and navy blue eyes.

"Rosie!" She cried, wrapping her arms around her. "Where have you been? And where did they come from?"

"Hiya Meagan! This is Lupe and who should know who he is." She jerked her head towards the Doctor.

"Yeah, but why is he here." Her eyes widened. "He's not here for you?" She whispered.

"No, Meag, he and Lupe got here by accident and we're trying to figure out how to get them back." An alarm went off on the computers. "We'll explain later." She ran to the computers, where the Doctor and Don were typing furiously, Lupe looking over their shoulders at the screens. "What's happening?"

"The same energy signal as before. We're trying to isolate it." Don replied

"That way we can figure out where it comes from and what it is doing." The Doctor finished. The screens filled up with a visual of the signal. Lupe's face grew grim.

"This is wrong."

"The signal's opening a hole between realities, but it's very unstable." Don looked worried.

"This could tear both universes apart if it stayed on for too long." The Doctor stared at the screen. The signal turned off finally.

"We need to figure out where this signal is coming from and stop it before it causes the destruction of two universes."

~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***

Wolf: DUHN DUHN DUHN!


	9. Chapter 9

Kia: Hey there y'all!

Wolf: What are you doing here, you're not in this fic.

Kia: I'm bored, you haven't been writing about me (pouts)

Wolf: Next time you'll be in it. (turns to audience) Next Last Companion story will involve accidental time travelling, confusing look-alikes and alien chaos, as always! So anyways I don't own shit but the plot and my ocs!

Cybeck Industries

The Torchwood team watched as the Doctor, Don and Lupe furiously typed into the computers.

"So, uh, what are they trying to do?" Drake asked, scratching his head.

"We are attempting to trace the signal back to the location from which it was sent." Lupe replied. She grinned at Don and the Doctor, who were currently in an excited discussion of rock bands. Jamal looked like he wanted to ask something, but hesitated. Lupe saw the look and smiled wider. "No worries Jamal. Time Lords are very good at multitasking, especially when doing something as simple as this." The team's eyebrows lifted at this, simple? Jamal smiled cheerfully, though.

"Easy to forget you're not human, except when you go spouting that techno babble."

"Wait, did you say Time Lord?" Meagan asked. "I thought Don said the Doctor was the only one left."

"He was, until some scientists got a hold of his DNA and stuck it inside me. Up until them I was just a human-wolf hybrid. Now I'm 95% Time Lord, 2.5% human and 2.5% wolf. My DNA would make any geneticist go 'what the fuck?'" Lupe grinned, obviously enjoying herself.

"Love to hear that story the full way through." Suki remarked.

"It'll have to wait until we're a little less busy, and maybe have some pizza. Stories are always better with pizza."

"Can't argue with that logic!" Colin said happily. "I may not look it, but I can down an entire pizza in about a minute." He bragged.

"Oh, yeah? I once ate two whole pizzas, three pieces of cake, and a whole bag of chips in about an hour." The Torchwood team stared at her with mouths open. She smirked.

"Where do you put it all?" Jamal asked, then blushed. "Uh, didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"Atem said exactly the same thing after I had done it." Lupe laughed at the memory. "And I think it has something to do with the Time Lord metabolism combining with the already fast wolf metabolism. You should see him eat sometimes." Lupe pointed at the Doctor, who flashed her a grin. "It's a wonder he can stay thin with everything he eats." Rose laughed.

"I remember. I spent the longest time convincing Don that he could not eat the same way the Doctor did." She shook her head at her husband.

"Who's Atem?" Drake piped up. "You mentioned him before."

"Oh, he's a friend, a very good friend. He's one of the gay friends I was telling you about Jamal."

"Oooohh, is he single?"

"No, he's married actually, and expecting kids."

"But I thought he was gay, how can he be expecting kids."

"His husband, Yugi, got pregnant. We don't know how, so don't ask." Meagan shook her head.

"Rosie wasn't kidding when she said odd things happened around the Doctor." She commented.

"Who says it was my fault?" The Doctor looked up. "As far as I know I can't play god in that sort of way."

"No, just in others." Lupe muttered. Her computer chimed. "I got it!" Don and the Doctor crowded around to get a better look. The rest of the team came too, not wanting to be left out.

"Hey, isn't that where that new place went up?" Suki asked. "You know, the fancy tall tower. What was it called, uh, Cybeck Industries!" Don started typing again.

"Cybeck Industries. We did a check on them yes?" He asked.

"Yeah, nothing in their history was suspicious, so you told us not to meddle until something came up." Jamal replied.

"Well, I think something just did."

Lupe, the Doctor, Rose and Don walked towards the building of Cybeck Industries. It was impressive, easily 30 stories high and all the windows were of a glassy-blue colour.

"We're not here to confront anyone, just to see if we can figure out if the signal is actually coming from inside the building." Don explained. "Lupe, you got your device ready." Lupe pulled a small device that looked like a cell phone out of her pocket. It would ring if, and only if, it sensed whatever was sending off that signal. The four of them walked into the building. Don approached the secretary.

"Hello there, we're here to see the man in charge here."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I do have this." He pulled out his Torchwood badge. She looked at it and nodded.

"I'll tell Mr. Beck that you are on your way." She picked up the phone. "Top floor."

"She didn't seem surprised to see us." Lupe murmured.

The doors of the elevator opened on a plush room. There were couches scattered about, bookshelves on either of the walls and a massive hardwood desk overlooking a floor length window. A young man sitting in a leather chair behind the desk smiled at them as they walked in. He was blonde and handsome. Lupe didn't like his eyes though, the blue orbs held a coldness that she instantly didn't trust.

"Welcome, welcome! Do make yourselves comfortable." He smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "The mysterious Torchwood, I've heard about you. Was hoping you'd stop by sometime. What is it that you actually do? I've always wondered."

"It's classified." Rose replied.

"Tell me, you'd have to kill me, is that right?" He chortled. "Now to what do I owe this visit?"

"Oh, nothing much, we just like to get an idea of the businesses in the area." Don said. "We would have dropped by sooner but we had a number of things come up."

"I know how that goes. I'm Ryan Beck, by the way." He stuck out his hand. Don shook it.

"I'm Don Lord, this is my wife Rose, my brother John and our little sister Sarah Jane." They had agreed not to use Lupe's real name as it might attract attention.

"Family business then. Alright, what would you like to know?"

"What is it you do here exactly?" Lupe asked.

"We are currently researching uses of cybertronic technology. But, since that doesn't really pay the bills, we are also a very successful transportation company." A button on his phone beeped. He picked it up. "Hello? Alright, I'll be down there right away." He put down the phone and smiled. "Very sorry, have something that requires my attention. I'll see you out." He walked them to the elevator and got in with them. Lupe noticed that while they were headed for ground floor, he was headed to the basement.

"What's down in the basement if you don't mind me asking?" She asked him.

"Oh, just research labs and all that." That was all he would say, but Lupe suspected there was more to it than that. She took the device out of her pocket and upped the signal strength. To him it would only look as though she were playing with her phone. As they got to the ground floor, the device rang. Lupe looked at it and sighed, turning it off.

"Doesn't that boy take a hint?" She shook her head at the rest of them and sauntered out. As soon as they were away from the building she turned to the rest of them.

"It's there all right." The rest nodded. "So now what?" Don looked grim.

"We infiltrate, tonight."

~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

Kia: I didn't realize this was a Doctor Who fanfic, I love it!

Wolf: 0-0 You like Doctor Who? Since when?

Kia: Since you've been obsessively watching random episodes on youtube, that's when. Wait, did you say I get to be in the next one with the Doctor?

Wolf: uh, yes?

Kia squeals happily and does a happy dance.

Wolf: Uh, yeah. If you want to know who Kia is, read my fic Sweet Blood and Sweeter Kisses. Review or I'll bite you!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: Only a few chapters to go! I don't own YGO, Torchwood or Doctor Who. Minor character death, nothing graphic.

Trouble with a Capital T

That night, the Torchwood team, Lupe and the Doctor stood outside Cybeck Industries. The entire team was dressed all in black. They all had earpieces in that would allow them to communicate. The Doctor, of course, insisted on wearing his pinstriped suit and sneakers, but he was good at being unnoticed. Lupe had a pair of dark camo pants on, a black tank and a black jacket on overtop. She also wore a black cap on her head to hide her noticeable white hair.

"Alright. Once we're in and in the basement we'll split up. Lupe, Rose, the Doctor, Suki and I will be together and Colin, Drake, Jamal and Meagan will be together." The teams nodded an affirmation.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Colin asked.

"Anything that looks like it doesn't belong there." Don answered. "And remember-"

"No weapons unless it's the only option left." The team chorused. With that they moved silently forward. They crouched behind some bushes, looking at a back entrance.

"Security cameras." Drake warned.

"I'll take care of them." Suki said. She took out a small device from a pouch on her waist. "This is an electrical pulse emitter." She explained to the two curious Time Lords. "When I turn it on, anything electrical in a ten metre radius will be shut down."

"So you use it to shut down the security cameras. Brilliant!" The Doctor laughed.

"And since it doesn't take out the whole system, it won't be as suspicious." Suki grinned fiercely.

"I like your team Don, they got smarts." Lupe happily stated.

"Why do you think I chose them?" Don answered. Suki activated the device and everyone moved forward. They tried the door and found it locked. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it at the lock. In an instant the door was unlocked and everyone inside.

"So that is a sonic screwdriver, amazing." Suki said. "Might I have a look at it later on." The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know if you'll understand the technology but sure." The team made their way to the elevator. Once inside they punched the button for the basement level. Everyone with a gun made sure that it was ready, just in case. The Doctor noticed that Don carried a gun as well. The elevator opened up to a long dark corridor. Don signalled the other team to take the left fork and he gestured for his team to follow him down the right.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you carrying a weapon." The Doctor murmured softly to Don.

"It's a precaution. We've come up against some creatures that don't care if they kill, so if it comes down to stopping the deaths of one of my teams or myself, I will take that shot." Don turned to look at him. "But only if it's the only option left." The Doctor nodded at that.

They searched for awhile, but were coming up empty. Most of the rooms held computers, metal parts or just seemed to be storage. They were unwilling to give up however.

"Found anything yet?" Don asked quietly through the ear piece.

"Nothing yet, just a lot of what looks like scrap metal and what could be an assembly line. Though why they would have a factory down here is beyond me." Jamal answered.

"Keep looking." Don said. Lupe, who had moved on a little ahead, suddenly made a soft noise and gestured for the rest of them to come.

"I think I may have found what we were looking for." They peered into the large room she had found. There were computers and complicated looking pieces of equipment in the room, but what caught their eye was in the centre of the room. It was a only a ring of metal, ten feet high, but it gave off a mysterious vibe (think Stargate, and I don't own Stargate either by the way). It was off, for now.

"I think you're right Lupe." Don murmured. He inspected the ring along with the Doctor.

"It's not alien. Nothing that I see looks like any alien tech I've ever seen." The Doctor stated.

"So it's human technology, just advanced." Suki stated.

"Uh-huh." The Doctor replied distractedly, using his sonic screwdriver to go through the files of the computer.

"Team, we found what we were looking for, get on over here."

"Yes, sir. What are we going to do now?" Meag inquired.

"We confront Mr. Beck. If he doesn't listen, we take the tech by force. This thing is dangerous and I will not have it in the wrong hands."

"Yes, sir- hold on." There was a pause.

"What is it?"

"Thought I heard something behind us."

"Probably just your mind playing tricks."

"Just get here, alright?" Don said quietly.

"yes- WHAT IS THAT!" Sounds of a skirmish came through the coms.

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack!" There was the sound of guns firing.

"What are they!"

"OH my god!"

"AAAAGHHHH!" A pained scream was heard, followed by noises that were better off not described.

"Get out of there, now!" Don yelled. Suddenly a sound came through the coms that made their blood freeze.

"DELETE DELETE DELETE!"

~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~

Wolf: Something wicked this way comes!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: Almost done! I don't own shit but the plot and my ocs.

Old Foes

"_DELETE DELETE DELETE!"_

Don, Lupe, Rose and the Doctor were frozen in horror at the sound. The familiarity of it sent chills down their spines. Lupe had known about the creatures that made that sound, but the sound was even more frightening than she could have expected.

"Guys, guys? What's going on?" Suki sounded panic stricken. The sound of her voice snapped them back to reality.

"TEAM GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Don screamed into his com. "We need to get out now, while we still can." He told his team. The rest of them nodded the affirmative. "We'll come back when we have adequate firepower."

"Don what's going on?" Suki felt terrified at the sight of Don's normally cheerful face so grim.

"Cybermen." He said simply. The name sent a chill down Suki's spine. She knew all about the Cybermen and John Lumic.

"It's always Cybermen." Rose muttered.

"Or Daleks." Lupe added, laughing nervously. The rest of them also voiced nervous chuckles as they moved as quickly and quietly as they could through the corridors.

"Colin, Drake, Meagan, Jamal?" Don frowned, he wasn't getting an answer. "Come on, where are you guys?"

"Looking for something?" They whirled around at the voice, guns up.

Ryan Beck stood there, flanked by a dozen Cybermen. Three of those Cybermen had Jamal, Drake and Meagan captive.

"Don!" Meagan cried, her face streaked with tears. "They killed Colin, he never had a chance, none of us did."

"Let them go." Don said softly.

"I really don't think you're in any position to be making demands." Four more Cybermen came up behind them to hem them in. "Put down your weapons, or someone else dies." Don, Rose and Suki reluctantly handed their guns over to the waiting Cybermen. Lupe's eyes and ears darted in all directions, looking for possible escape routes.

"I must say, little Sarah's gotten a lot more interesting since we last saw each other." Beck's gaze raked over her white ears and tail. Lupe paid no attention, focused as she was. She noticed the pipes on the ceiling. If she could get a hold of them, she could swing herself up and over the Cybermen and make a break for it. What she would do after she didn't know, but at least someone would be free. She got the attention of the Doctor discreetly and flicked her ears at the pipes. He nodded his understanding. Beck was still talking.

"I think maybe I'll keep little Sarah, see what makes her tick." He smiled thinly. "Take her." He ordered the Cybermen. As they moved in to grab her, Lupe leaped straight up and grabbed hold of one of the pipes. In a single, fluid motion she swung over the Cybermen and landed gracefully on the other side. She didn't waste time, and ran for it as fast as she could.

"After her!" Beck cried. "Don't hurt her, I want her alive and well." Three Cybermen turned to obey his orders, moving after the fleeing girl. He turned to his captives.

"Now, for the rest of you, I think I'll give you the grand tour."

Lupe ran like the devil himself was after her. In a way it was. She could hear the clanking steps of the Cybermen behind her. She turned to look, but didn't see them, they hadn't gotten that close yet. She looked up at the ceiling. This part had supports instead of pipes. '_Perfect'_ She thought to herself. She leaped up and grabbed hold of one of the supports. She levered her body up, so she was crouched on the support. She stayed there, silent, as the three Cybermen passed under her, not even noticing that she was there. She bared her teeth in fierce smile and moved along the support system as silent and surefooted as a cat. _'Let's see if we can find how to stop these things.'_

Beck led his captives to the chamber with the ring.

"I'm sure you've already seen it, but I'm a vain man, so I just love to show it off." He smirks. "I'm sure you know what it is already. You strike me as very intelligent people."

"It opens a hole between universes." Don deadpanned. Beck nodded.

"Indeed it does. A hole from one reality to another, in which something, or someone, could cross between the two."

'How did you find out about alternate realities?" The Doctor asked quietly. Rose could tell that he was worried about Lupe by the faint frown on his face.

"My father was a firm believer, and his obsession drew me in." Beck smiled. "When I got old enough he introduced me to a group of scientists who were working on a way to get through to other realities, the product of which you see here today."

"And where are these scientists now?" Rose asked, hoping her suspicions were not correct. He points to the Cybermen.

"You're looking at them." The Torchwood team stared at him in horror. "I needed to find someone to test the technology on and they still work fine."

"WE ARE SUPERIOR." One of the Cybermen said in a metallic, emotionless voice. The Doctor closed his eyes, pity for these creatures welling up inside him. He said nothing, not trusting his voice.

"We're onto the final phase now. We've been leaving the portal open for short periods of time up until now, but I think we are ready to bring it up to the next stage and leave it open permanently so people can travel freely through it." The Doctor's eyes snapped back open at that.

"You can't do that!" He yelled. Beck looked at him sceptically.

"And why not?"

"Because there is something wrong with your machine. You leave that thing open and you destroy both universes it is connected to." He warned.

"OUR CALCULATIONS ARE NOT INCORRECT." One of the Cybermen stated.

"i prefer to go with my trusted colleagues on this." Beck looks at the Doctor with interest. "You seem to know a lot about this though, more than a government lackey should." The Doctor said nothing. "You don't look like anything special, but appearances can be deceiving, yes?"

"INFRARED SCAN REVEALS PRESENCE OF TWO HEARTS."

"Interesting! I think once we find that pesky little Sarah, you'll be joining her in the lab, what do you think of that?"

"I think you're going to regret not listening to me."


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: Ever wonder what would happen if the Doctor went on a caffeine high? Hmm, could make an interesting oneshot. Anywoo, don't own nothing but my ocs and the plot!

Plans

Lupe moved silently along the supports, looking for something, anything that might help her get her friends back. She noticed an air ventilation shaft above her and climbed up into it, figuring it would be easier to see into other rooms. She wanders for a few minutes before she sees something that sparks her interest. She pulled the screen from the shaft opening that she is looking through away quietly and pokes her head out; making sure that no one is in the room. That done, she dropped to the floor to look around.

She's in some sort of computer room. It's state of the art, for human technology anyways. There is a full length window along the one wall and she moves over to it, carefully making sure no one will be able to see her staring out the window. The window looks out over an assembly line. Lupe knows from the Doctor's memories that it's a cybermen assembly unit. She turns back to the room's computers, betting that this room is the control center for the entire cybermen operation. She sits down at one of the computers and takes out her sonic screwdriver. Holding it brings back a memory.

/flashback/

'_What are you doing?' Lupe watches the Doctor fiddle around with something, hunched over so the object is concealed from her view. It's been about two weeks since they started travelling together in the TARDIS._

'_You'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise.' He grins impishly at her. _

'_What kind of a surprise?' _

'_If I told you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? I love surprises myself, think they're fantastic. Not all surprises are nice though, I have to admit. Like learning there were still Daleks around or walking out of the TARDIs to have a weapon pointed at my face. Although that's happened so much, it's not really a surprise as such anymore...' Lupe listens to him ramble on, a smile on her face. After a few minutes he stands up, hands behind his back, a big grin on his face. _

'_Here we go. I guess you can call this a late birthday present, or an early one.' He frowns slightly in confusion. 'When is your birthday , anyways?'_

'_I don't have one.' The Doctor stares at her, total confusion written on his face. _

'_How do you not have a birthday?' She shakes her head. For a genius he could be very dense sometimes._

'_Because technically I was never born.' She shrugged. 'It was never a big deal growing up. It's not like the scientists were going to throw a birthday bash or something.' _

'_Well we'll just have to give you a birthday then.' He flips through the calendar. 'How about June 21__st__? First day of summer.' _

'_Alright.'_

'_Now, as for your present. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.' She did as he said and felt something light, cool, thin and long being placed in her outstretched hands. 'Alright, open them.' She looks down at her hands to see a sonic screwdriver in them. It looks exactly like the Doctor's, except for the little wolf decal on the side of it. She looks up at the Doctor, who's beside himself with glee. 'Every proper Time Lord needs one of these. Do you like it?'_

"_First of all that's Time Lady to you mister.' She mock glares at him and then smiles. 'And second of all, I love it. Thank you.' She hugs him warmly and tucks her new sonic screwdriver into her belt. _

/End Flashback/

She tosses her sonic screwdriver from hand to hand. _'One of the handiest tools in the universe.'_ The Doctor always said. She pointed it at the computer screen and watched as the files of the computer were opened for her to scan. She was looking for some way to neutralize the cybermen, she didn't care about the assembly line, that could be dealt with using explosives, but the cybermen themselves were a problem. Lupe finally found what she was looking for, the body plans for the cybermen. She read through it, looking for flaws in the design.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Meanwhile....

'_I think you'll regret not listening to me.'_

"I highly doubt that, Mr. Smith, or is that even your real name?" Mr. Beck looked at him as though he were an interesting bug under a microscope. It was the same look the Doctor had seen on the scientists' faces when they had cut him up. It sent a wave of revulsion through him, though he managed to keep his gaze stony. "In fact, I think we may be able to move into our final phase now. Gentlemen?" Three of the cybermen moved to the computers in the room and began typing. The ring began to emit a strange humming sound that grew louder and louder. Sparks of electricity ran up the sides of it. Suddenly there was a flash of light that made everyone squeeze their eyes shut. When they opened them the inside of the ring now had an opaque, bluish fluid like substance filling it up (again from Stargate, don't own it!).

"There now, we'll leave it alone to run for now. I have one last thing to show you before we... part company." None of them liked the way he said that. He swept out of the room, the cybermen shepherding the rest of them along behind him.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Lupe twitched her ears at the strange humming sound. She decided to ignore it, she had more important things to deal with. So far she hadn't found the cybermen's kryptonite and she was starting to get worried. Then something caught her eye. A series of equations, parameters, and body plans jumped out of her. They were for the unit that dampened human emotions in cybermen. She scanned through them and gave a feral grin as realized that there was a flaw in the design. If someone were to play a sound in the vicinity of the cybermen at a certain frequency, the dampener would be rendered useless. Lupe knew from the Doctor's previous experiences with cybermen that the lack of emotions was what made the cybermen so dangerous. Kill that and they were human again. She frowned slightly, hoping that they would be able to cope with what they had become long enough for the Torchwood team to, hopefully, get them help.

Now that she had her idea, she needed to implement it. She worked the keyboard, calling up the building schematics for the basement. She grinned when she saw there was an intercom system in place. All she had to do was hack that so that it would broadcast the frequency across the whole basement. The sonic screwdriver would provide the signal. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she hacked the intercom system, turning it on as loud as she could. She raised her sonic screwdriver, ready to send out the signal when a hard hand clamped over her wrist. She was lifted off the chair, the sonic screwdriver plucked from her grasp, and spun around to face her captive friends and the grinning Ryan Beck.

"Now what do we have here?"

~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~****~~~~~~***~~~

Wolf: There you go. Review plz or I'll sic the cybermen on you.


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: Hey everyone out there. There's only two chapters left! (I think) So let's get on with it, we already know I don't own anything but the plot and my ocs.

Saving the Day

Lupe swore in several different alien languages and struggled against the cyberman holding her captive. The Torchwood team and Mr. Beck looked at her confused, but the Doctor and Don only looked mildly impressed.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I doubt it was 'how do you do'" Beck smirked at her, which only pissed her off more and she responded with a rather rude suggestion in Martian. Beck ignored it and simply reached out to touch her ears. Lupe tried to bite him, which earned her a cuff on the head. "None of that, missy." He turned away to inspect the sonic screwdriver. "Interesting bit of technology, what does it do?" He asked Lupe, who only stared at him, expressionless. He sighed. "Things will go a lot better for you if you cooperate."

"I'm not the cooperative type." Lupe responded. While Beck's attention was focused on Lupe, the Doctor took the chance to have a peek at what Lupe was doing on the computer. It took him only a few nanoseconds, he was a genius after all, to figure out just what Lupe had planned. He still had his sonic screwdriver in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, but how to get at it without the baddies knowing? They needed a distraction and a damned good one at that.

"One question, Beck." Don's voice cut through the Doctor's thoughts. "How did you figure out how to make the cybermen? The plans should have died with Lumic." Beck smirked.

"John Lumic was always a paranoid old man. You didn't consider that he might make multiple copies and hide them, just in case something happened. I found the plans not too long ago." He stepped towards Don, a fanatical gleam in his eye. "Imagine, the perfect soldier, one that doesn't feel pain or fear. I will make billions."

"At the cost of stripping away everything that makes these poor creatures human." Don shook his head sadly. "Do you have any idea of what you've done?"

"I think I've brought humanity into the next step in evolution."

"They aren't even human anymore. You've taken that from them." Beck waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm not interested in your accusations. What I am interested in is finding out just what little Sarah is."

Something clicked in the Doctor's mind. He lifted his head.

"She won't tell you what she is, but maybe she'll show you." Lupe turned to stare at him like he was insane. He stared back, asking her to trust him with his eyes. She nodded her head and slipped her shoes off.

"Those with weak constitutions may want to look away and plug your ears. This is not going to be pretty." With that she closed her eyes and concentrated. The hair on her head grew and spread down her back. Her face began to bulge out and the bones snapped as they rearranged. More sickening snapping noises made themselves evident as her whole body went through the transformation. Her clothes ripped as her body contorted itself into new shapes. Every eye in the room was turned to Lupe's transformation, except the Doctor's. He had his hand inside his suit pocket, fiddling with his sonic screwdriver as discreetly and as quickly as he could. '_Just a few more adjustments'_ he thought to himself, watching Lupe out of the corner of his eye. _'Aaannndd, finished!' _Lupe let out a loud howl as she completed the transformation.

"Incredible." Beck breathed. "A real live were-wolf."

"That's Were-Lord, actually." The Doctor's cheerful voice made him whirl around. The Doctor grinned at him and he had time to register that he held another tool like the one confiscated from the girl before the Doctor turned it on.

"No!" cried Beck. But it was too late. A high pitched buzzing noise filled the rooms and the cybermen staggered, clutching their heads and crying out. "What have you done?" He screamed.

"I gave them back their humanity." The Doctor replied.

"What have you done to us?"Cried one of the cybermen in a female voice.

"What are we?" Cried another, this one in an elderly male voice. One of the cybermen caught a glimpse of themselves in window and screamed. The sound was horrible, filled with confusion, pain and grief. Soon all of the cybermen had taken up the same cry as the realization of what they were hit them. Rose covered her ears and cried. Lupe shrank against the Doctor's side, whimpering.

"It's okay, it's going to be ok." The Doctor tried to sooth the frantic cybermen. Too late he noticed the one cyberman typing into one of the computers. "Wait, we can get you help!" He cried.

"There is no help for us." The cyberman replied in a sorrowful voice. He pressed the return key and all the cybermen keeled over, dead. The Doctor sank to his knees, sorrow etched in his face. But sorrow would have to wait.

An ominous shrieking sound cut through the air and the floor shook under them.

"What was that?!" Jamal cried.

"The dimension gate." Don said. "Come on, we've got to turn that thing off!" He sprinted down the hall, the rest of them in hot pursuit. They got to the room where the gate was and really didn't like what they saw. Crackles of electricity sparked along the ring menacingly and the bluish stuff inside the ring was turning black. Don ran over to the computers.

"It won't shut off!" He shouted. The Doctor ran over to help him. When it was clear that the computers weren't going to let them shut the thing down, they ran to the ring itself, hoping to find something that would help them get this thing under control. Lupe pawed at a small black box attached to the bottom of the ring and barked. The Doctor came over and opened the box to reveal a collection of wires.

"Good girl." He patted her head and began rummaging around inside the box. After a moment he gave a triumphant exclamation and the gate went normal, no electricity, no black gunk.

"Stupid, stupid." He said, looking at Beck, who was being restrained by Jamal and Colin. "had the wires crossed wrong. Stupid, stupid mistake and it almost destroyed two universes. You should be able to shut it down now Don." Don nodded and deactivated the ring. It was over.

~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Next chapter is the last! Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: Last chapter! And if you thought the plot twists were over, think again! Anyhow, I don't own shit but my lovely ocs and the plot, so let's get to it, as Bumblebee once said.

One Last Surprise

Everything had been taken care of. Beck had been given over to the proper authorities. They had dismantled the gate, which seemed to have been constructed with travel in mind. The Doctor commented that it was a little like taking apart legos. They had brought the gate back to the hub and Suki and Colin were now working on reassembling it in one of the basement rooms. Don had taken Drake's body to the vaults to be put in storage. They had blown up the Cybeck building as soon as they had gotten clear and erased all the data they could find on the cybermen. Jackie had been called and she had shown up with clothes for Lupe. Don came up from 'burying' Drake and was greeted by the sight of Jackie, the Doctor, and Lupe conversing seriously in low tones.

"What's going on with them?" He asked Rose.

"Don't know." Rose shrugged. "I tried to get into the conversation but they wouldn't let me."

"Hmm." Don absentmindedly stroked Rose's hair. The Doctor looked up at that moment and smiled, only a hint of sadness in his eyes at the sight of them together. He turned back to his conversation. After a moment they seemed to reach a decision.

"Don, Rose, could you come here please?" Lupe called. Don and Rose moved over to them, wondering what was going on.

"You two got married about four months ago correct?" The Doctor asked. Rose and Don nodded, wondering where this was going. "Well, me and Lupe feel bad that we never got you two a wedding gift."

"So we were thinking-" Lupe paused. "How would you two like to travel with us for the next two months, as our wedding gift to you."

"Any destinations you want, the decisions are yours to make." The Doctor finished. Don and Rose stared at them, flabbergasted.

"Are you serious?" Rose finally asked. Lupe and the Doctor nodded, twin impish grins on their faces. "I-I don't know what to say. And you're ok with this mum?"

"Yes I am, because I know you'll be coming back." Jackie hugged her daughter. "Don't you want to go?"

"Of course I do, do you Don?"

"It does sound like fun," he said hesitantly. "but I've got to think of my job here, I can't just leave-"

"Yes you can!" Jamal's voice rang out behind him. Don turned to see his whole team watching him.

"We'll be fine here without you Don, we know our stuff." Meagan smiled at him.

"Besides, you've hardly put any vacation time in since you took over here." Colin added.

"You didn't even take a honeymoon!" Suki said. "I mean come on, Don." Don looked at his team helplessly.

"I feel like you guys aren't giving me a choice in the matter-"

"WE'RE NOT!" His entire team cried. Don shook his head, overwhelmed by the level of trust they had in him. Did they even consider that this might make him want to leave? As if she heard what he was thinking, Meag came over and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"We know you'll come back to us." She said. "Because this is your home and no matter where you go, you'll always be drawn back to your home."

"Thank you, all of you." Don choked up. "You are the best team anyone could ask for."

"We know." Jamal replied.

"One thing, before we get going." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. "I need everyone's cell phones." Everyone in the room handed over their cells. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at each, obviously modifying them somehow.

"What are you doing?" Colin was curious.

"I'm making it so that your cell phone can make and receive calls from us wherever, whenever and whichever universe we're in."

"So we're going to be able to keep in touch?" Jamal asked.

"Yup." Lupe replied. Jamal squealed like a girl at Christmas and hugged both Rose and Don.

"You have to call every day. I want to know everything you do and see." The others chorused their agreement.

"Alright, of course we will." Don laughed. The Doctor gave everyone back their cell phones.

"You'll need to fire up the gate so we can get back through. We'll give you a call when we're through so you can close it back up again." Suki nodded.

"I think that I can retro-engineer the technology of the gate so we can have personal gates, letting individual people through without having to use the big one. I think we'll have to use the big one in order to get the TARDIS through every time though." The Doctor nodded at her, smiling.

"Good, that's great, brilliant actually! The two universes joined. Wonderful!" The Doctor grinned. "How long 'till they're ready to go, do you think?"

"Probably by the time you get back."

"Beautiful! Then we'll introduce you all to the other Torchwood teams, you'll love them." The Doctor turned to Don and Rose. "Shall we be off then?"

So after much hugging and promises to stay in touch, the four of them went back to the house to let Rose and Don pack. Lupe and the Doctor waited in the TARDIS, making sure all the systems were in working order and tuning the TARDIS to the gate's signal so she could use it to get back through to their universe. Rose and Don bounded in, grins on their faces.

"I'm so excited!" Rose squealed.

"Mind if we make a stop before you start choosing your destinations? There's some people who would love to see you." Lupe said.

"Sure." Don laughed.

"Well then," The Doctor said, pulling a lever. "Allons-y." The TARDIS came to life and with a jolt was off, bringing them to their next adventure.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Wolf: Well how was that? The next story, or episode if you will, is entitled Aliens and Chaos in Ancient Egypt. I won't get a chance to start it until Monday, as I will be going home for the weekend, and in between saying hello to friends at work, getting my hair cuts, being mauled by my sisters, fawned over by my mother, helping my little sister set up her own fanfiction account, and surprising my friends, I probably won't have any time to myself. So until then, that's all folks!


End file.
